


Are You Fur Real?

by Nanenna



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Afterdeath (Undertale) - Freeform, Aftertale Sans | Geno (Undertale), Aftertale Sans | Geno/Reapertale Sans (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Aftertale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Monsters Weren't Sealed Underground, Alternate Universe - Reapertale (Undertale), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury, Medical Torture, Medical Trauma, Past Torture, Permanent Injury, Pre-Relationship, Reapertale Papyrus (Undertale), Reapertale Sans (Undertale), Reapertale Toriel (Undertale), nekomimi, no editing we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:49:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29912361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanenna/pseuds/Nanenna
Summary: Reaper loves his brother and his (only) friend, Life, but that's a pretty lonely life. Some days it seems his only other company is the stray cat he's been feeding pretty regularly, they're even getting comfortable enough for Reaper to catch them and bring them inside. Who knew the secret to making new friends was to lure them in with smelly fish and then capture them?
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 34





	Are You Fur Real?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You Gotta be Kitten Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15092282) by [HickoryDox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HickoryDox/pseuds/HickoryDox), [Spazzexe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spazzexe/pseuds/Spazzexe). 



> So I know that _You've Gotta be Kitten Me_ isn't the only or even first fic to do the whole "surprise, your new pet is actually your new shapeshifter datefriend" but it IS still what inspired this and I'm gonna keep linking it. No one can stop me! *maniacal laughter*

Reaper couldn’t help giggling to himself, the plan had gone off perfectly and he couldn’t be happier with the results. Especially with so much progress made in only a single day! Still, better to stick with the timeline and not push things.

“BROTHER, I’M HOME. ARE YOU HERE?”

“in my room,” Reaper called over shoulder, unwilling to take his eye sockets off the prize.

“WONDERFUL, I ASSUME YOU HAVE ACQUIRED YOUR NEW PET AND ARE ACCLIMATING THEM TO OUR HOME LIKE YOU TOLD ME YOU PLANNED TO.”

“sure am, they’re in their little hidey hole.”

Respite stopped just behind Reaper where he sat right in front of the pile of blankets wedged between furniture he’d set up in one corner of his bedroom, complete with pieces of cardboard taped to the side of the furniture so the cat couldn’t hide under it. “WHAT IS THAT SMELL?”

“tuna.”

“OF COURSE.” Respite bent over to look inside the hidey hole, “SO WHAT KIND OF CAT DID YOU… BROTHER, THAT IS A WILD ANIMAL.”

Reaper could see how Respite would think that, what with the dirt caked fur, the eye scarred shut, the injured ear, the way the cat was hunched in on himself, and the constant warning growl that only grew when Respite arrived. “eh, he’s feral at best.”

“BROTHER…”

“and look at his neck, see that red fabric? i think he used to be someone’s pet, he warmed up to me real fast once i started feeding him.”

“BROTHER…”

“i wouldn’t get too close though, i haven’t given him a flea bath yet. gonna do that tomorrow, don’t want him to get too overwhelmed and traumatized the first day.”

“OH MY GOD! IT HAS FLEAS?!”

“part of why he’s not leaving his little hidey hole until after i give him a flea bath. but look, he’s already letting me feed him.” Reaper scooped a little of the shredded tuna onto his phalange tips and held his hand out towards the cat. As his fingers approached the cat he let out a couple little hisses.

“BROTHER! IT’S GOING TO ATTACK YOU!”

“nah, he’s just letting me know he’s in charge. go on, have a little tuna.”

The cat reluctantly started licking up the offered tuna. The way his tongue lapped at the smelly treat combined with his continuous growl made him sound like he was saying “Mlem, mlem, mlem,” on repeat. It was kind of cute.

“SO THIS IS WHY YOU DECIDED TO CLEAR YOUR SCHEDULE FOR TWO WEEKS JUST FOR A NEW PET, BECAUSE INSTEAD OF GOING TO A SHELTER YOU’VE PICKED UP A WILD ANIMAL OFF THE STREET AND INTEND TO PLAY CAT WHISPERER?”

“i’ve seen this little guy around a lot, poor thing is skinny as a stick and anxious as a chihuahua. don’t you want to give him a loving home?”

“WELL, THIS DID TAKE A LOT OF PLANNING, SO I AM PROUD OF YOU FOR THAT AT LEAST.”

“heh, yeah. i plan to spoil him once he gets used to being around us a bit more.” His fingers now licked clean, Reaper tried just scratching the side of the cat’s face. He seemed to enjoy the attention, leaning into Reaper’s fingers. “oh my god, do you see that?”

“WOWIE! HE REALLY DOES LIKE YOU.”

“yeah, he’s just a bit scared right now is all. so i’m just hanging out close by, chilling and letting him know i’m not gonna hurt him.”

“AND YOU’RE GIVING HIM A BATH TOMORROW? FIRST THING?”

“it’ll only be first thing if you stick around and help.”

“YOUR CAT, YOUR RESPONSIBILITY. I WON’T GO TAKING CARE OF HIM FOR YOU LIKE I USED TO FOR YOUR PET ROCK.”

“probably for the best, cats don’t eat sprinkles. heh, think they’ll keep each other company?”

“HOPEFULLY. WELL I’M GOING TO GO MAKE DINNER, I’LL CALL YOU DOWN WHEN IT’S READY.”

“thanks bro.”

* * *

The next day Reaper had the bath all ready, a plastic storage tub he’d cleaned out and filled with warm soapy water set inside the bathtub, and it was time to get the cat ready. First step was to give him some tasty cat treats and a few face scritches, the cat happily closed his eyes as he leaned into the attention. Second step was to use the towel the cat was already lounging on to wrap him up in a sturdy cat burrito, the cat seemed unsure about that since this was pretty much how he’d been caught the day before, but he didn’t fight as Reaper picked him up. Score! Third step was to carry the cat into the bathroom, still no complaints.

It was the fourth step, undressing the cat, that gave him all the issues. The moment Reaper touched the red fabric wrapped around the cat’s neck he started screeching and struggling. It was hard to untie the knot the fabric was in while also holding a squirming cat burrito and avoiding his frantic bites.

“hey! what is all the fuss about? it needs a wash just as much as you do and i’m not going to all the trouble to wash off your fleas just for them to hide in this thing and jump back on.”

The cat didn’t care, he just continued to struggle and caterwaul even after Reaper managed to untie the fabric and drop it into the corner. The towel went next, leaving Reaper to quickly climb into the tub and lower the wailing cat into the warm, soapy water. Despite how upset the cat was, he was surprisingly compliant for the bath. Oh he continued to meow loudly and continuously while squirming the whole time, but he didn’t flail and scratch like Reaper expected.

When the bath ended Reaper was left with a sparkling clean cat with a brilliantly white coat to go with his electric blue eye. Reaper was a little surprised, he knew the cat was pale under all that dirt but he thought the little bugger would be cream at the lightest. But cats don’t like to be cold so he was quickly bundled into a clean, dry towel and taken back to his little hidey hole to recover from what was clearly a traumatic event.

“You were such a good boy, i’m so proud of you. Treats and a good meal and a bit of time to recover, alright?”

The cat’s only response was to continue to mewl forlornly. Okay, so the cat was really unhappy about that bath, but a little time and attention and he’d be fine. The cat went back into his hidey hole along with a fresh serving of wet cat food and some treats. The cat ignored his treats and instead darted out from his little space and made a beeline for the door, thankfully Reaper had closed it behind him. Undeterred the cat simply started scratching at the door.

Reaper sighed, looked like it was going to be a long afternoon.

* * *

The cat had not. stopped. crying. yet! Though his voice had turned into a forlorn, rasping croak. He hadn’t eaten, hadn’t drank, hadn’t done anything since returning from his bath. Whatever was going on Reaper couldn’t stand it any longer, he needed a break and hopefully not having him around would help calm the cat down. Hopefully??? He snuck out of his room, squeezing out the door while keeping it blocked with his feet, the cat still tried to squeeze past him.

How could one little stray be so exhausting?

Back to the bathroom he went, he should have earlier to get the dirty towel right into the washer. No sense giving any little bugs that jumped ship a chance to get cozy in their carpet. The towel was dirty, but otherwise fine. The red scrap of fabric underneath it on the other hand, that was a complete mess. It wasn’t just dirty, it was downright filthy, full of holes and rips, and one edge was just a ragged mess of hanging strings. There was no way it would survive a trip through the washing machine, really it should just be thrown away.

The scratching at Reaper’s door started up again.

Reaper sighed, even if it was a mess he didn’t think the cat would calm down until he got the rag back. With another sigh he filled the plastic tub with some more soapy water and set about trying to wash the delicate thing without making it worse.

Reaper was pretty sure he had made it worse. But the water was at least running clear now, so it had to be an improvement. He draped it over one of the towel racks in the hopes it would dry quickly, then picked up the towel and took it down to the washer. He made himself a late lunch, then headed back upstairs. A quick detour into the bathroom showed that the rag was still damp, as Reaper should have expected. He sighed and left it there, instead spending the rest of the afternoon trying to coax a willfully miserable cat to give his voice a break and please just eat something.

Finally, FINALLY! The next morning after being awoken far too early by little paws scratching determinedly at his door, Reaper checked the rag again and it was dry. Or dry enough, it was at that point where it was hard to tell if it was still a little damp or just cool. Good enough for Reaper.

The moment the cat laid eye on the bright red fabric his whole demeanor changed, his tail went up and he started trying to rub against Reaper’s ankles while still croak meowing, but more happily.

“here, it’s clean, it’s dry, it’s back. will you calm down now?” He dropped it onto the hidey hole’s blanket pile.

The cat did calm down, curling up on top and pulling an armful close. A rusty, barely heard purr even started up as the cat snuggled into his piece of fabric.

Reaper didn’t even have it in him to be annoyed anymore. The cat was happy, the cat was _quiet_. Maybe Reaper could catch up on all the sleep he’d missed the night before because his new pet hadn’t let him sleep a wink. And maybe after a little nap he could get the cat to eat something too.

* * *

It had been a few days and the cat was looking better than Reaper had ever seen him. He was even becoming comfortable enough to come out of his hidey hole and cautiously explore Reaper’s bedroom. Respite found them lounging on Reaper’s bed, the cat curled up against the skeleton’s chest.

“IT SEEMS LIKE YOU HAVEN’T MOVED AT ALL.”

“we have, to get food if nothing else.”

“I’M SURE.” Respite sat himself on the edge of the bed and held a hand out to the cat. The cat gave a few sniffs, then started rubbing his face on Respite’s fingers. “I WILL ADMIT THAT I’M SHOCKED AT HOW FRIENDLY HE’S BECOME. I WASN’T EXPECTING HIM TO WARM UP FOR A LONG TIME, IF EVER.”

“told ya, we were already buds before i decided to bring him in, i’m not about to go kidnapping random cats off the street that don’t like people.”

“HAVE YOU THOUGHT OF A NAME? WE CAN’T JUST KEEP CALLING HIM ‘THE CAT.’”

Reaper sighed, “it’s not fair, all the good names don’t fit him. there’s classics like _claw_ dia, _cat_ erina, or _paw_ line, but none of those suit him. and there’s no way i’m gonna give him a boring name like whiskers or snowball.”

“ARE TERRIBLE PUNS THE ONLY OPTIONS?”

“i happen to think they’re _purr_ fectly _claw_ ver, i’m not _kitten_ you.”

“WELL YOU SHOULD PUT MORE BACKBONE INTO COMING UP WITH A NAME, IT’S GOING TO BE _FUR_ EVER. NYEH HEH HEH.”

“sure is, but i’m not gonna rush it. this little guy deserves the _purr_ fect name.”

“YOU USED THAT ONE ALREADY.”

“he doesn’t mind, isn’t that right?” Reaper gave the cat a nice long pet.

The cat hissed and turned to face Reaper’s hand, Reaper of course pulled out of biting range. The cat gave a warning growl as he settled back down.

“welp, looks like kitty has hit his limit. isn’t that right? my little tsundere grumpy cat, only wants affection on his own terms.”

“THAT WAS CERTAINLY UNEXPECTED. HAS HE BIT YOU?”

“nah, just a little warning when i get too handsy. according to google cats like their personal space.”

The cat started rubbing his head against Respite’s hand and gave an inquisitive little trill. Respite gave the cat a weird look, but started scratching the side of his face.

“i also think he hasn’t had enough time to get used to being around people yet, we have no idea how long it’s been since he was a pet. poor little guy probably has issues up the wazoo.”

“WHAT A LOVELY THOUGHT, THANK YOU **SO MUCH** FOR THAT MENTAL IMAGE.”

“you’re welcome, bro,” Reaper said with a knowing smirk.

* * *

The cat had progressed to exploring the rest of the house. So far he hadn’t done more than sniff around here and there, mostly sticking to shrinking in Reaper’s shadow. It was kind of cute, except for how worried Reaper was about how he’d handle Reaper going back to his regular job in a little under a week. Perhaps having someone pop in to check on him throughout the day wouldn’t hurt.

The cat meowed and looked pleadingly up at Reaper.

“of course, it’s just about time for elevenses, huh?” He reached down to pet the cat, but he dodged out of the way with a little huff, then came right back to rub against Reaper’s leg. “i see how it is, no touch, only food.” Reaper laughed as he led the cat into the kitchen, his food and water bowls now in a little corner so he can eat as messily as he wants. Reaper put some wet food into the bowl, then stood back to let him eat.

The cat rubbed up against Reaper’s leg and gave another sweet little meow. How could Reaper resist? He leaned down to stroke the cat’s head, which quickly turned into a full body stroke. Just the one, the cat hissed and darted out of reach. He then gave Reaper a disdainful sniff over his shoulder before hunching down over his food, keeping his good eye on Reaper like he couldn’t trust him not to touch without permission.

Reaper just laughed, “my hissy little boy, i’m starting to think i should just name you snake. well no worries, i’m just going to head out for a bit, i’ll be back before lunch.”

The cat didn’t respond, simply continued eating his food suspiciously.

Reaper left him to it and headed for the back door. Once outside he headed over to the fence between his back garden and the neighbor’s. Over the fence and through the thick layer of foliage growing up it he could see his neighbor tending to her garden. She seemed to always be out there in nearly any kind of weather, kneeling in one patch of greenery or another, butterflies and songbirds paying her no mind as they visited the plethora of flowers she coaxed to bloom in all but the dead of winter.

“good morning, life.”

“Oh, good morning, Death.”

Reaper chuckled at the silly nickname she’d given him to match his proclaimed inability to grow even a weed as well as a match for his silly nickname for what was clearly the greenest of thumbs. “how’re you doing, today?”

“I am quite well, thank you. But I cannot stop now, come closer so we do not have to shout.”

“Sure.” He floated right over the fence, then drifted over trailing vines and rampant flower beds to land near Life. She was kneeling on a brightly colored gardening mat, many little plastic containers each with its own little sprout in its center lined up in neat rows next to her. Her fluffy paws were covered in dirt and getting more so as she used a trowel to dig holes, presumably for the little sprout army. “what’re you planting?”

“Various herbs and vegetables, can you believe I have yet to grow myself actual food?”

“i can’t, you mean nothing in this whole garden is edible?”

“Technically many of them are edible, but I have not yet planted a dedicated kitchen garden and have decided to remedy this sad oversight.”

“nice! i bet the stuff you cook is going to be even better once you start harvesting.”

“Of course it will, love and care is the secret ingredient! And I shall of course share what I make with a close friend.”

“that’s sweet of you, you know you don’t have to.”

“I do know, but it is what I want to do. Ah, but look at me, an old woman rambling away. How is the cat you rescued, have you found a name for him yet?”

“he’s improving a lot, even starting to look around a little without staying glued to me. but that does have me worried, i can’t help wondering what he’ll do when my vacation ends and i have to go back to work.”

“That is troublesome, the poor dear sounds very attached to you.”

“i’d have to talk to my bro about it before anything solid can be planned, but would you be willing to come over and check on him? feed him his lunch if nothing else?”

Life sat up and turned to look up at Reaper in surprise. “You would trust me with that responsibility?”

“of course, i’d trust you with my _life_.”

Life giggled, “Well that certainly is very sweet of you. I would be honored to be trusted with such a responsibility.”

Reaper couldn’t help shrugging, “i don’t think it’s that big a deal. i still need to talk to respite about it first though, but either way i do still want to introduce you to the cat. oh yeah, i haven’t named him yet but i’m thinking i might name him snake.”

Life clicked her tongue, “A ridiculous name for a cat, you would be better served naming him Dragon instead.”

* * *

Reaper blinked awake, not quite sure what had woken him. He looked over to see Respite standing stock still in the doorway mid stride, hand limply holding the knob, his jaw hanging wide open. Weird. He looked down to find a skeleton nestled up to him, their round skull resting on his chest. Ok, wat????

Reaper looked back up at Respite, who mouthed “What the fuck?” at him. Reaper could only shrug in response, then looked back down at the stranger.

They had what appeared to be some kind of furry ear on their skull, it was hard to tell what kind of ear with half of it missing, their exposed eye socket looked to be melted wide open, and there was a shock of red around their neck.

A very familiar red.

Holy shit, this was his cat!

Reaper looked back up at Respite to find his brother had silently walked across the room and was almost to the bed, staring down at the cat turned skeleton in shock. Only this wasn’t just a cat, this was a monster. Why on earth hadn’t he said anything? Done anything?

Respite’s brow furrowed, rage practically radiating off him. Reaper was confused, looking down at the cat again, all he could really see was the skull resting on his clavicle and the hand curled up next to his face. The eye was a bit worrying, but that looked to be an old injury. The hand looked fine, so small and daintily curled into a little fist. He couldn’t help himself, he picked the hand up and uncurled it to compare to his own. So tiny! Cute little baby hands a little smaller than his own. Tiny little needle point claws at the tips, though knowing how monster bodies work they probably extended into full claws and were retracted at the moment.

And then he noticed the arm attached.

The bones were missing pieces. They looked like someone had carved chunks off, then sicced a bunch of bone munching moths on him. His ulna wasn’t even entirely there, it just tapered off halfway to his wrist. Reaper lifted the hand a little higher and he swore he could hear the poor monster’s joints creak as jagged, misshapen pieces rubbed together. The cat grumbled in his sleep and turned, slipping his hand out of Reaper’s grip and resettling more comfortably, then sighing as he went back to sleep. Reaper couldn’t really see the rest of his body from here, but if it was anything like the arm then no wonder Respite looked furious. What had happened to this poor, traumatized monster?

“FOOD!” Respite squawked suddenly, “HE NEEDS TO EAT SOMETHING!” Then he spun around and marched angrily out the door.

Reaper winced at the sound of pots and pans that followed, he hoped there wouldn’t be a kitchen fire. Again.

Respite’s loud voice and the following muffled noises from the kitchen seemed to be enough to finally wake the monster, he yawned and stretched in place, then sleepily looked at Reaper. The light in his eye was pure white rather than the blue Reaper expected, a rather wide but thin ring that seemed hazy with sleep.

Reaper put a hand up to cradle the other’s face, which they leaned into. “no wonder you got hissy any time one of us tried to touch you, that looks so painful.”

The monster gave an inquisitive little chirp, leaning more heavily into Reaper’s hand.

“can you talk? do you understand me?”

The monster froze, eye socket wide but the ring turned out to be just a large pip with a center that had contracted into the thinnest slit. Then they suddenly looked down at themself in obvious horror.

“no wait, it’s okay, we aren’t gonna hurt you. i promise, we won’t let anyone hurt you ever again. it’s okay, you’re safe.” Reaper put his hands up, arcing around the monster but afraid to actually touch him. The last thing he wanted was to cause him more pain.

The monster was panting heavily, crouched down on Reaper’s chest and trembling, eye socket wide but clearly unseeing.

“it’s okay, you’re okay, no one’s gonna hurt you.” He started petting the monster’s head, being careful not to get too close to the damaged side.

The monster seemed to calm down a little, the trembles faded away at least.

“you must be hungry, wanna go down and see what respite’s making? you haven’t had a chance to try his food yet, i assure you it's an experience.”

“y-you’re not mad?”

Reaper grinned, he can talk! “not at you.” Something or _someone_ had to have caused all this damage, if Reaper ever found out who it was they were gonna be in for a bad time. He put an arm under the monster’s pelvis and used the other to push himself upright. The cat latched onto Reaper’s ribs and clung for dear life, which was when Reaper remembered that he had slept in his boxers like he always does. Oh well, nothing but bones on display, it wasn’t like either the monster or his own twin hadn’t seen plenty of that before.

“alright, let’s go see about breakfast, and then maybe a visit to the doctor’s.”

“no doctors!” His grip on Reaper’s ribs tightened, the air around them filling with angry intent.

“doctors did this to you?”

“that’s what _he_ called himself, a doctor. said it was all for a good cause, said we were helping a lot of people. but then my brother…” He trailed off, one hand letting go of Reaper’s rib to hover near the red scarf he was still wearing.

“breakfast!” Reaper squawked. “let’s go eat, and we’ll worry about what to do next after that.” He shakily got to his feet and shifted the monster into a more steady grip as he floated downstairs without really paying where he was going much attention. Reaper had not been prepared for this when he woke up this morning. Had it only been a few minutes ago? It felt like hours already, he needed food, he needed a nap!

He floated into the kitchen to find Respite glaring at the waffle iron, one of the few meals he could make well because between the store mix and the iron doing all the actual cooking even they could manage those just fine. “OH, THERE YOU ARE. THE FIRST WAFFLE WILL BE DONE SHORTLY. AND IF YOU WAIT A FEW MINUTES I CAN HAVE SOME BACON AND EGGS TO GO WITH IT.”

Reaper hooked a foot around one of the kitchen table’s chairs and pulled it out, then sat the monster down in it. “no worries bro, i can handle the extras while you work on making the main course as great as possible.”

“THANK YOU, BROTHER! THAT’S VERY CONSIDERATE OF YOU.” He turned back to the waffle iron and went back to glaring at it, _love_ and _support_ radiating fiercely from him. That waffle was going to be delicious but also a kick to the senses from the pure intent he was pouring into it like Niagara Falls.

Reaper busied himself with pulling out everything he’d need to fry up some bacon and eggplants, maybe some popatoes too if their new roommate was up for it. He waited until Respite had set the monster up with the first waffle, absolutely drowning in butter and syrup, before motioning for Respite to come in close so he could whisper to him. “he talked, said a doctor did this to him, and he used to have a bro.” Boy, was Reaper glad he hadn’t thrown out what he thought was just a rag back then.

“Used To?” Respite asked, then his face turned somehow even more somber. “Oh Dear, What Are We Going To Do? He Clearly Needs Medical Attention.”

Reaper shrugged, “we’ll have to figure something out later, for now getting some monster food in him should help a lot.”

“That It Should!” Respite went to the waffle iron, ladling in the next batch. By the time the rest of the admittedly massive breakfast was ready Respite was waiting on the third waffle, though the intent he was radiating had waned, guess even Respite couldn’t keep it up indefinitely.

“Here, try some of this.” Reaper set a helping of eggplants over easy, thick cut bacon, roasted red popato cubes, and a generous serving of ketchup down next to the monster. That’s when he noticed that the monster had completely ignored the cutlery Respite had given him and instead tore up the waffle with his hands, getting butter and syrup all over his hands, his face, and the table. It was kind of adorable, even if he was sure Respite would grumble about it later. “be careful of the popatoes, they’re spiced.”

The monster nodded, then reached over and picked up a piece of bacon, shoving the whole thing in his mouth. “it’s gone.”

Respite and Reaper both paused as they set out their own breakfasts. “yeah,” Reaper said carefully, “haven't you ever had monster food before?”

He shook his head.

“IT’S GREAT!” Respite said as he settled into his seat. “YOU DON’T HAVE TO BOTHER WITH ALL THAT PESKY CHEWING.”

“and it doesn’t come out the other end.”

“THANK YOU FOR THAT LOVELY MENTAL IMAGE, BROTHER,” Respite said with a roll of his eye sockets.

The monster picked up a popato and popped it in his mouth, head tilted as he considered the taste. Then he reached for his egg.

“wait a sec, let’s make this a little easier for you.” Reaper reached over with his knife and fork and quickly sliced the egg in half, spilling warm, runny yolk onto the plate. The monster cautiously picked up one of the halves with an uncertain look plastered across his face, but after putting it in his mouth he smiled and nodded.

“s’pretty good.”

“thanks. you should try it with the ketchup.”

The rest of breakfast is pretty quiet, mostly because Reaper and Respite were too distracted trying to act like they weren’t watching every move the other monster made like some sort of creepy stalkers. Eventually they finished, while Respite gathered up the plates and started tidying Reaper scrounged up a clean washcloth, got it wet, and gently started cleaning the monster’s face and hands.

“WELL… NOW WHAT DO WE DO?”

“aren’t you gonna be late for work, bro?”

“DON’T BE SILLY, I CANCELED TODAY ON THE GROUNDS OF A FAMILY EMERGENCY.”

“ah, ok then. we really should have someone do a check up though, this all looks really painful.” Reaper motioned to the poor monster’s moth eaten bones.

“no goddamn doctors!” The monster’s ears both laid back flat against his skull, his tail lashed, one of his eerie growls started up after he bit out the angry demand.

“no doctors, ok. completely understandable.”

The monster sank into his chair, still glaring at Reaper but settling down.

And then Reaper was hit with a brilliant idea. “what about a healer? i happen to know one of our neighbors is an excellent healer, and she already wants to meet you.”

“who? the human family on that side or the retired humans on the other side?” The monster pointed to either side of the house as he asked.

Reaper laughed, then grinned broadly as he shook his head and said, “of course you know who all the neighbors are. no, not the next door neighbors, the one at the back with the garden.”

“oh her, she seems nice enough.”

Reaper stood and scooped the monster up, then promptly headed for the back door. “she’s been _dying_ to meet you ever since i told her i was taking in a stray cat, it’d be a _crying_ shame if i didn’t introduce you. _hell,_ it’d be my _funeral_ if she found out i didn’t introduce you first chance.”

The monster yelped upon being scooped up and clung to Reaper like he expected to be dropped any second. Oh if he ever found who had hurt this monster…

“BROTHER! YOU’RE NOT EVEN HALF DRESSED! THIS IS MOST INAPPROPRIATE!”

“sorry bro, can’t hear you through the door.” He nudged the door closed with magic, then hurriedly floated past their patchy brown lawn, over the back fence, and into his friend’s lush garden. “life! liiiiiiiiiiife!”

Life looked up from the simple little outdoor table and chair set sitting daintily next to the back door on the tiny patio, the only area in the whole back garden that wasn’t overrun with greenery, and even that had a few potted plants in the corners. “Death, my friend, what is going on? Who is this?”

“this is the stray cat i’ve been keeping.”

Life was shocked, staring at the monster in open mouthed horror. “My goodness, you poor child. Whyever did you not tell my friend or his brother you were a monster before now? They surely would have-” Life stopped abruptly, her eyes narrowing to slits, the air around her grew warm and began to flicker. “Who has done this to you?”

“don’t worry, she’s not mad at you,” Reaper quickly reassured. Life was slow to anger, but when she did become angry it was like she was an inferno of righteous fury.

“Set him down here,” Life got up and pulled the chair so it was away from the table and facing the garden.

Reaper complied, gently setting the monster down in the chair where he curled up, tail firmly tucked between his legs. Life knelt before him, hands hovering close but not touching as they lit up a gentle green. The monster sighed and seemed to relax a little.

“There, is that not better? You poor child, to have endured so much mistreatment.”

“m’not a child,” the monster mumbled while looking away.

“Forgive this old woman, but all you youngins look like children to me. Oh, how silly of me, I have not introduced myself. I am Toriel, but my dear friend here calls me Life.”

There was a moment of silence, Life moving her hands this way and that over the monster.

“And your name is?” She eventually prompted.

“i don’t…” he trailed off and looked away. “i’m a failure.”

“Well that is not true at all,” Life said decisively.

“you don’t understand, i couldn’t save my bro. i got out and he never did.”

“that doesn’t mean you’re a failure,” Reaper said soothingly. “you’re not the one who was hurting other people for no good reason, that’s the real failure here.”

“And that is no good reason to not have a name. Everyone deserves a name, even that asshole who hurt you has a name.”

The monster seemed to think that over as Life’s hands lost their glow and dropped to her lap. “geno.”

“It is very nice to make your acquaintance, Geno.”

“same.”

“How do you feel now?”

Geno seemed to think the question over, making little movements as he tested how he felt. “a lot better.”

Life nodded, “Good. There has been a lot of damage that has healed badly, it will take a lot of work to begin undoing that. I recommend spending some time with me every day for directed healing sessions until I am satisfied you have recovered.”

Tears welled up in Geno’s good eye, “you’re really gonna do that for me? for nothing? you don’t even know me.”

“Oh my sweet child,” Life picked Geno up and gave him a warm, gentle hug. “You are a monster who is hurting and needs my help, that is all I need to know.”

Reaper put a hand on Geno’s skull, “yeah, knowing you is enough. and whether you like it or not you’re part of my and respite’s family now, so we’re helping you too.”

Geno reached for Reaper. Life gently transferred Geno back into Reaper’s arms, where Geno clung to him for dear life and buried his face in the crook of Reaper’s neck.

“Now then, I have some ordering to do, but I expect to see the both of you this afternoon, your brother as well if he is willing. In the meantime I do believe it is about time you got a shirt on, young man. And perhaps one for Geno as well.”

“oh yeah, heh. thanks again, tori.”

“You are quite welcome, see you this afternoon.” Life waved as Reaper carried Geno back over the fence.

“didja really mean it?” Geno asked once they were back in Reaper’s garden.

“yes. though for clarity’s sake, which thing are you asking about?”

“the whole welcome to the family thing.”

“of course! respite feels the same way too, i’m sure. but really, i’m not going to give up my new boyfriend.”

“your what?!”

“really, geno, we’ve slept together. in the nude even! what will the neighbors say?”

An icy blue blush burst over Geno’s face that he quickly tried to hide behind his hands, “oh my god!”

“and now i have you calling on god, how scandalous.”

Geno whined into his hands.

“in all seriousness, you don’t **have** to be my boyfriend if you don’t want to. i was very serious about that whole welcome to the family thing, this just seems like the easiest way. if you don’t want this we’ll figure something else out.”

“you literally just found out i’m really a monster a couple hours ago at most,” Geno scolded from behind his hands.

“and a very cute monster you are too.”

Geno made another pained noise.

“you don’t even have to decide right now, i’m just letting you know where i stand. for now how about we head in and let respite know life’s on board for healing you and also maybe see about getting some shirts on?”

Geno sighed, “ok.”

With that Reaper nudged the back door open wide and carried Geno over the threshold.

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  **Epilogue**   
> 
> 
> Reaper stood before the full length mirror hanging on his closet door as he finished buttoning his suit. Geno was lounging on the bed behind, an appreciative smirk on his face. "looking good there, too bad i only get to see it for such a short time."
> 
> "you could come with me, you know. the boss could always use an extra pair of hands."
> 
> "and do work?!" Geno asked aghast. He shrank, his form blurring as a layer of pure white fur covered him. He rolled over onto his back, "i'm just a fluffy little boy, i can't work."
> 
> "oh look, a fluffy belly just begging for some attention."
> 
> "no, wait!" Geno tried to flip over, but Reaper had already planted his face in Geno's furry belly and was already blowing a raspberry. Geno yelped, squirmed onto his belly, and ran up the bed to perch on the headboard, hissing and growling at Reaper.
> 
> Reaper laughed as he crawled onto the bed and over to Geno. "have a good day, say hi to life for me."
> 
> "you have a good day too," Geno grumbled even as he leaned forward to give Reaper a chaste kiss on the teeth.


End file.
